The New Legendary Six
by MighetMiner208
Summary: The Legendary Six are about to face their biggest test. They've faced the horror of the Nether and the End but nothing could have prepared them for this. They must now have to deal with six moody, cocky, egotistical teen apprentices. Rated T because i'm like that so deal. Review if you like! Need a few oc's. any gender
1. The Time Has Come

**Hey all you midget miners, I thought that this might be a good second story. It contains YouTubers but not the ones you think of so if you enjoy, review, and if not then don't read. Here goes nothing.**

Somewhere off in the kingdom….

"My friends, it's come time for all of us to choose an apprentice" The speaker looked upon his closest friends through his orange visor and smiled as he remembered all the games they've played. To think that now they were going to train six new, young boys into a team of men. "Come we need to head to the village to choose who will receive this great honor."

Down in the village…

"Michael!GET YOUR HAPPY ASS UP AND READY OR I'M LEAVIN' IT!" Yelled Joseph or Joe as he preferred to be called. He was dressed in his usual leather suit which he called his _"fancy suit" _and was impatient to get to the ceremony.

"I'M COMING IF YOU CAN CALM YOUR JEWISH TITS!" I got up and brandished my usual suit to cover my black skin. You see, I look like an Enderman but that's as far as the similarities go. I ran out the door while straightening my bowtie trying to catch up with him. "Hey man you ready? Todays the big day, can you believe it?"

"Honestly? No… I can't believe it." He had that aw in his voice that told me just how surprised he really was, but also just how nervous he was.

"Look you'll do just fine. We've been practicing for this for months now. You're the only person that I've spared with that has lasted more than five minutes." I smiled as I remembered the day. I had issued an open challenge to the other kids in the village the day before. I had 30 attempts to land but a blow on me. Unfortunately, all failed to last more than their first swing. That is except for three. Zane, one of the few people I considered a friend who lasted for an impressive four minutes, ten seconds using a pickaxe against my ax.

The next longest was Ethan, a born prankster and a good leader, if everything went the way he wanted, who lasted five minutes flat with a shovel. And finally Joe who lasted a whole hour with his sword but used his fists in offense more than the sword.

"Yeah! Your right, I'll do fine." He was trying to convince himself more than me by the tone of his voice. But he did get that gleam in his eyes that said 'don't get in my way or I'll move you myself!'

"That's the spirit!" I said as we entered the square. I have walked through this square a thousand time but its beauty and wonder always gets me. But I snapped myself out of it in order to join Joe who had moved in next to Ethan and Zane.

**Well guys I need 2 OC's. ages 13-16, any gender with description for later thanks guys!**


	2. First To Go

**Hello again guys! I hope you've been enjoying my stories and I was wondering what you wanted to see next. I also have a challenge for you. The first person who can tell me who is the current holder of the Tower of Pimps gets their oc auto-magically put right in the story. **

Just inside the Town Hall…

"Is everyone ready?" asked Goeff from in front of the doors. He gazed upon the hall his friends were strung about in. He had, along with the help of Gavin, built it brick by brick and plank by plank. Speaking of whom, "Gavin are you ok? You've been staring at your backpack for the last twenty minutes."

"Yeah. I've just been thinking." He replied but he had a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

"About what, boi?!" asked Michael who, until then, had been running around punching random blocks and, occasionally, Ray.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking." He said in a monotone reply. His voice holding nothing of the usual joy and life-loving attitude it normally held.

"Gavin you can tell us anything. No matter what we won't judge. Well, Ray might but that's just Ray. But again, what's bothering you?" asked Michael who was now standing eye to eye with his best friend.

"It's just…. I'm only twenty (I know he's probs older but for the stories sake) and how old are the kids that are competing for the spots?"

"To our knowledge the oldest one that are going to be there are about sixteen."

"Well that's it! I'll only be four years older than the oldest contenders and I don't think that I'm mature enough to handle an apprentice. Look at me, I mean really! Half the time I can barely manage myself. How on Notches green planet am I going to be able to handle someone else?" They could hear the self-doubt and fear in his voice.

"Gav, no matter what the challenge, you've always gotten through them. And just like everything else you can't handle by yourself, we'll be here to help you." Responded Michael.

"Thanks guys!"

This time Goeff replied "Your welcome, now let's get going or we'll be late." And with that he opened the doors to the Town Hall and stepped out onto the stage. The roar of the crowd was deafening as the rest of the group joined Goeff on stage. Then Goeff stepped towards the mic and announced, "WELCOME ALL! I THANK ALL YOU YOUNG PARTICPANTS FOR COMING HERE TO TRY YOUR LUCK. TODAY WILL BE DEVISED INTO THREE PARTS. A TALENT TO DISPLAY IN PUBLIC FOR THE CROWDS APPEASEMENT. THEN THE PHYSICAL CHALLENDGE. FOLLOWED FINALLY BY THE SECRET TALENTS. I WISH YOU ALL GOOD LUCK AND MAY NOTCH AND THE LEGENDARY STEVE SMILE ON YOU TODAY!"

**Mike's POV**

I looked on in awe as the great lord Goeff made his announcement and thought to myself 'that could be me someday.' But my blood chilled at the next statement made. The Prince of Beasts, Ryan, announced that the contestant would go in alphabetical order. That not a bad way to do it but with my last name of Anarchy, I had to go first. "Great! Just Great!"

"You'll do fine." I looked up to see that Zane had been the one to speak.

"Yeah man! You're like the most qualified here!" This coming from Ethan and Joe Just nodded in agreement.

I knew they were just feeding my ego but it did help. "Thanks guys." As I walked up to the stage I muttered "Here goes nothing!" I bowed to the Lords and took my place at one of the various stations. One that I knew would score big, the brewing stands. As soon as the bell sounded I was off grabbing bottles and filling them with water. I popped them into the stands and let them cook, and then went to the crafting area and through some things together.

Next I grabbed three specific brewing items, Golden Carrots, Glowstone, and Sugar. I through in the Carrots and Sugar and grabbed some gunpowder for a better plan. After they cooked I grabbed them and through the Glowstone straight in and started shaking.

**Meanwhile at the judges table….**

"What's he doing with that gunpowder and stuff in the crafting table area? I thought he was brewing potions!" asked Gavin in confusion.

"I don't know dude. What is he doing? Doesn't he know that pure glowstone in a potion makes it too strong?" asked Jack in response.

Then Ray, who had been quietly watching from his seat, stood up and said "Yes he does, that's why he did it. He's preparing a miniature show! This should be good."

**Back on the stage…..**

I felt the potion start to hum in my hands and new it was time. I threw both potions at my feet and felt them take effect. I heard the crowd react with a chorus of 'OOHSS' and 'AAWWEESS.' I ran as quick as lightning placing down all my firecrackers before anyone noticed and stood in position and waited.

3…2…1…BOOM! The firecrackers exploded and as expected the whole crowd shielded their eyes. As the light faded and the people started focusing on the stage again, there I stood, striking the 'BOOM, BOOM, FIREPOWER!' pose. I just stood there and waited. 1…2…3…4… I smiled as the crowd erupted in cheers. I bowed to the Lords and walked back past my friends towards the next area. All I heard as I walked past was Joe mutter "Impressive! Showoff!" I just smiled and kept walking.


	3. The Duel

Joe's POV

At first I didn't feel bad for Mike. Hey, better him than me right? WRONG! As it got closer to my turn, I kept on noticing how much less of a response that the other contestants compared to the one Mike got. Ethan got a response almost as big but he was about the eighth one to go. Zane and I had yet to go.

"Hey Zane!" I said to the sandy haired boy standing a couple feet to my right.

"Yeah, what do you need bro?" He answered, turning from the girl he had been talking to.

"Do you know what you're going to do for the lords? I wanted to duel but who would I fight?" I asked.

"Why not me? I mean hey, why not kill two chickens with one arrow? It just seems like a likely match. We've known each other for, like what, six-seven years?" He leisurely stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I answered, but I wasn't really listening. I was wondering how I could duel but also make a statement. Then the most spectacular and probably stupidest idea I've ever had hit me.

_**Would Joseph Hiroshima please report to the stage, please.**_

I cringed as I heard my full name announced. As of today, only Mike, Zane, and Ethan knew my last name. I walked up to the stairs and, as my better judgment screamed at me to stop and rethink my plan, I steeled my resolve and bowed to the Lords.

"And what are you going to perform for us today? Asked Jack not really into it since no one else had put up a good show in a while.

"I would like to demonstrate my skills in a duel, my Lords." I stated in a loud voice. I let a hint of a smile twitch at the corners of my mouth as I saw the shock on most of their faces.

"Very well, pick an opponent from all the able warriors here." Stated Ray, who was now paying full attention.

"I would like to duel…. Lord Michael of MLP, Slayer of Mogar the Bear, and current holder of the Tower of Pimps." I announced so all could hear. I heard gasps come from the crowd as well as few of the Lords. I looked over at Lord Michael and asked simply, "Do you accept my offer, my Lord?"

Lord Michael looked about as shocked as any of the other Lords. Ryan Stood and started to state "You can't be serious! You are what age, sixteen winters maybe? You couldn't possibly challenge a Lord and hope to win. I say you choose a new opponent or forfeit the compete…."

"RYAN THAT'S ENOUGH!" interrupted Goeff. "If the boy wants to challenge Michael, he can. Let us see where this goes. Who knows he may surprise us if not put up a good fight."

"Aye, that I will, my Lords" I responded. I then turned to Michael. "Being a Lord and also to honor the person I have challenged, I will allow you to choose your weapon first." Not to my surprise I saw him sprint straight for the Diamond sword hanging on the weapon wall. As he balanced it in his hand and practiced his swings a couple times, I calmly walked up and grabbed the stone sword from its hook.

"You must be joking! A stone sword versus my diamond sword is hardly a fight. Go on I'll let you choose a new one and even enchant it if you want." He smiled arrogantly as he said this.

"I'm fine." I simply replied. Now that we had our weapons we took our places on opposite sides of the stage. We raised our weapons and waited for the starting signal. As soon as Ray yelled 'GO!' Michael came straight at me and our blades collided in a shower of sparks. I was blown a few feet back which drew a smile from Michael and a few chuckles from Gavin and Ryan. I ran forward and jumped in order to add the weight of gravity to my swing. The force of my blow blew Michael back about six feet since he had just been able to block the strike.

This wiped the smile from his face and the chuckles stopped. We clashed for another twenty minutes, neither able to get an edge up on the other. Our blades meet in a clash of power, which was easy to see that I was out matched. I was quickly being forced to my knee when I knew I had to do something. Then my instincts took over and I naturally punch Michael in the face. As he stumbled backward in pain, I rose and ran full speed at him driving my shoulder into his gut nocking the wind out of him and bringing him to the ground on his back.

I pointed the tip of my blade at Michael's throat and screamed horsy, "YIELD!"

Knowing he was beaten, he dropped his sword and raised his hands while stating, "I, LORD MICHAEL OF MLP, Yield to you."

Cheers erupted from the stands of spectators and I helped Lord Michael to his feet. I heard Goeff announcing that I had won and was moving on. I just stood there for a moment taking it all in. I heard foot fall behind me and when I turned I saw the Six Lords lead by Michael. Each one thanked me for a stellar performance and as Ryan thanked me, he pulled me close and whispered an apology in my ear for underestimating me.

"Thank you my lords. It was an honor to even have the chance." I stated as I began to walk toward the building where I knew Mike had just watched me beet a lord in a duel.


	4. The Lobby

Hey guys! Sorry about the few and far between update but I get busy with school and all. You understand right? Anyway, thanks for all the review and if you don't see your oc to start, then it'll come. Thanks again and here we go.

Mike's POV

"Dude, I was starting to get worried there for a second. I've been watching the broadcast of the events and saw everything. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I mean really, challenging Lord Michael. That takes some massive snowballs if ya know what I mean." I said to Joe after he walked in.

"Thanks and I was thinking I had to at least match your spectacle if not one up you. That's another thing! Why in the Nether…. Wait. Where's all the other contestants." Joe stated after noticing that it was just me, him, Ethan, and two others in the room. "And who are they?

"Well, first, only those who reach a certain score on the judging sheets make it here. Second, the first one, that girl, her name is Kat Glimmer." I said pointing at the girl running through the wall parkour. She has waist length brown hair, sky blue eyes, pale skin, wears a cyan shirt, jeans, and always wears electric blue hoodie and blue headphones. "She likes cats, new friends, running around, & has weird obsession with iron which she insists is 'silver'.

"Like that guy Sky we always here about. He insists gold is 'budder'." Joe replied.

"Exactly right. She dislikes copiers, creeps, caves, & being confined to stillness. Which is why you see her doing parkour instead of resting. And the other one is Star Grey, but he insists we call him Storm." I stated. Storm is about six and a half feet tall. He has dark grey hair and very light blue eyes (a near white color), that contrast his mocha skin-tone. He's wearing a white trench coat, grey tee-shirt, and black jeans.

"He's a bit of a twitch. Can't really sit still, but after he realized he could re-watch his audition tape, he sat right down and started studying it. But anyway, there is a bow range and sparring room attached to this one. Want to go shoot around?" I asked

"Maybe in a bit but I want to watch the rest of the auditions." He replied solemnly. "I want to read my reviews and see if Zane makes it.

"Okay, soot yourself. I'm going to try my luck with the parkour then. See ya." I said as he walked away and murmured a good-bye. I just reached the start when another person entered the room. It was another girl but I turned back around. 'Great! Another chick. That ruins my dreams of an all-male team again.

Joe's POV

I looked up from the review reader to see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen walk in. She had shoulder length red hair, hazel eyes and tannish skin. She wears a denim jacket over a blue tank top, baggy board jeans, black converse and fingerless gloves. I pulled up her spread-sheet and found out her name was Tessa Misgrove or Tess for short. She's good at parkour, likes to spend time in the forest, and is good with knives. "My kinda woman." I whispered.

"What did you say?" I whipped around to find Tess standing over me and reading here own spread-sheet.

"Nothing, I said nothing." I stammered as I closed her sheet and went back to mine. Which she proceeded to skim while I stared dumb-struck.

"A man who knows his way around a sword. I can dig that." She replied with a sly smile. She then turned around and walked away. I just stared and tried to gather my thoughts to no avail.


	5. A Spark

**He guys! Second chapter in one day, yay. Thanks for the support again and now that I've got some readers (check the release date of the story for the reason behind that comment.) I'm going to put in all OC's posted within the next day and a half. If you already have one but you want another in this story, post it! No one's going to stop you.**

** Admin: 'Cept me.**

**Me: *Shoots him in face* No! Bad Admin! BAD!**

Zane's POV

'Well that's just great. I'm here waiting for my turn with all three of my closest friends already moved ahead.' I thought to myself as the line slowly got shorter. Well at least I have this really pretty girl to talk to. "Hey Emerald"

"Yeah, what you want Zane?" Replied Emerald Astros, who, besides here last name has chosen to go last. She's the last one to go besides me. My last name is Veyron.

"What are you going to do for the Lords? I was hoping to show them my skills with a bow or TNT. What do you think?" I asked.

"I don't know about you but I was going to show off a secret skill I've been studying. Only one or two others have used TNT and there have been no good users of a bow." She offered with a matter-o-factly voice. I couldn't help but stare at this girl. She has green, curly hair that goes down to her shoulders, emerald green eyes (hence the name emerald), and pale skin. She's wearing a brown army jacket, a green V-neck tee shirt, camouflage leggings and brown hiking boots. She is hot-headed, sarcastic, and pretty nice once you get to know her. "ZANE, ANYONE HOME!" She yelled.

"W-ell I… um … Well I have a really good skill but I don't want to show it. I have a feeling that all the other contestants are able to watch this."

"Y-y-y-y-ya think. Nope this is just the largest event in Kingdom history since Goeff's crowning as king and they're not going to broad-cast it." She stated not trying to hide the smile on her face and the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, Yeah. I just hope I get to go soon."

"You and me both. But it looks like we still have another eight contestants to go."

_Time lapse….._

_**"Zane Veyron. Please proceed to the stage please." **_The Announcer blared.

"Wish me luck Emerald. Notch knows I'm going to need it." I stated. Then something unexpected happened. She grabbed my arm, spun me around and pulled me in close.

"Good luck. And do it for me, not for them." She whispered and then she pulled me into a kiss.

_**"Break it up you two. I don't want to have the guard separate you. But I'll give you it's cute." **_Said the Announcer.

"Go on you before through you up there." She said as she pulled away. I felt a longing in me as she did and I didn't want her to go.

"Fine. For you and only you." I said back.


	6. An Explosion

Third Chapter in one day, oh my Notch what has happened to me. I'm a writing machine. Well here you go guys Chapter 6 coming at you.

Fanfic Admin: I'm still here. *gasps for air*

Joe, Zane and Mike: *hacks man to pieces and burns remains* There we go! *smiles evilly*

Mike's POV

"JOE, GET OVER HERE! IT'S ZANE'S TURN TO GO!" I shouted.

"I'm coming relax. I wonder what he's going…. OH MY NOTCH! IS HE MAKING OUT WITH THAT GIRL?!" Joe asked in shock at what he was seeing.

"By Steve's underwear, I THINK HE IS!" I replied with a wry smile on my face. That cheeky basturd. I can't believe that he's about to do the biggest thing in his life and he decides to make out with a girl first. The guy's got balls, I'll admit that. What's he going to do I wonder.

_**Third person view of stage….**_

"What are you going to do for us young one." Asked Lord Jack

"I'm going to show you my brewing powers and I have a surprise planned for the end." Replied Zane with a trader face as he called it.

As Ray was about to signal for him to go, he raised his hands and stated "You see my lords I would like to take request from you and I'll make them upon request in under a minute. It would be faster but there are six of you."

The Lords convened and started talking with each other. Then Gavin came forward and sated their requests. "Zane isn't it? We would like to see a level three slowness potion for Goeff, a level one swiftness for me, a level four poison for Michael, a level two strength for Ray and two level two harming for Jack and Ryan. Now… GO!" He shouted.

Immediately, Zane's eyes started glow gold and when he raised his hands, all the bottles needed for the requests and his finale rose into the air. Then he flung his left arm towards the small pond and filled them all simultaneously. Then with his right arm, he lifted all the ingredients and put them into the brewing stands followed by the bottles of water.

Right after the last bottle snapped into place, Zane started humming. As his humming grew stronger, the ground started to shake. The shaking grew until item frames and signs started to fall off of walls and other surfaces. Then the potions flew out of the stands and the six requested settled in front of the Lords. The rest flew into his arms and his eyes stopped glowing. He pocketed a lot of potions and some of the more rare ingredients, probably figuring this might be one of the only times he is able to get them.

"Now for the grand finale I'll need Emerald to come up here." Stated Zane. The girl who was now known to be Emerald came up and stood with him. His eyes started to glow again but faintly and at this he threw the last three into the air. They all burst at the same time and, to the crowd's amazement, they burst into a heart shape that descended slowly. Emerald's eyes light up and she had a huge smile on her face.

As the heart started to surround them, Zane pulled Emerald into a kiss. After the potion faded, the Lords all stood and clapped for the lovely couple. "Congratulations and because we love seeing *cough, cough* love. *cough* Oh my Notch my throat hurts. We're letting you both advance. Keep it PG you two. Son of wolf, someone get me a healing potion."

Zane's eyes glowed and a healing potion zoomed over in front of Goeff and settled into his hand. "Thank you." He grumbled.

_**Finalist room, sometime later….**_

Zane's POV

As Emerald and I walked through the door we were immediately surround by my friends. In the chorus of congratulations, I asked Emerald, "Why didn't you have to perform to make it do you think?"

She stated back to me, "Because I'm his oldest daughter. See you later."

She escaped the crowd and ran off towards the castle close. I just stared until she disappeared around the corner.

**Oh, something to think about. What do you think is going to happen? Post your thoughts and don't forget about the free acceptance of all OC's over the next day and a half.**


End file.
